Because I love you!
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Yami Bakura X oc M for Sexual themes Dedication for Elvenwannabe


Rinaangstadt: This is for my Bakura loving elder sister Elvenwannabe. : ) who I know adores Yami Bakura

It all started with just a simple kiss on the lips just to break the ice between the two of them. But after it was done and over with neither one of them would confess that they felt a small connection between the two of them. At age 14 neither of them knew what was going to happen to them as friends afterwards. It wasn't until one of them hit age 21 that things became clearer to them both. The sober one, who happened to be the female, watched her best friend Yami Bakura flirt with every girl in a local bar. It made her jealous and it got to the point that she couldn't stand it anymore. She went up to him and she glared at him.

"You know how we couldn't ever figure out how we were still friends? Well I know why, it's because I still could tolerate you for so damn long. I want nothing at all to do with you if you're going to become like that asshole Duke Devlin!" She said before she gave him the keys to his car. "And if you need someone to drive you home don't come to me, I'm more than through here."

She then left very angered, sad and it almost etched to depression. She walked home only to get half way before she heard running steps towards her. She looked behind her to see Yami Bakura angered. She clenched her hands and she waited until he came by before she moved to the side and she used one of her sneakered feet to trip him to meet face first into the ground. She then went back to walking home when she got there she saw that there was a box on her door step. She saw it wasn't addressed from anyone. She was curious and she opened it only to see that it was a scrap book of all of her best moments with Yami Bakura. It made her cry softly as she held the book in her hands.

"I knew you were bluffing." She heard a male voice say from behind her

She didn't say anything, she didn't want to. She just placed the book back into the box before she handed it back to him.

"I'm not bluffing to you...It hurts to look at these now that we aren't friends. I will miss them, but you aren't the Yami Bakura I once knew as a child...and I honestly wish I could rewind time. I want to erase my memory of you totally and completely."

He placed the box down before he pushed her up against the door and kissed her. She pushed him away from her and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" She said pissed

"You really don't know how to read between the lines do you? Ever since you and I just tested out what it would be like to kiss one another I've started to like you a lot more than just my best friend." He said annoyed before he pinned her to the door. "God dammit! I love you Viven!"

As he spoke to her his voice got louder and louder before he was shouting at her. Her eyes went wide before tears starting to go down her face.

"Y-You love me Bakura?" She said softly

"YES!" He yelled before he sighed and looked away from her a bit before looking back to her. "...I mean yes. I do love you. I have for seven years; you have no idea just how badly I've wanted to just make you mine."

She then raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why the hell were you flirting with those other girls tonight?"

"I wasn't flirting, I was asking them how to get you to be with me and none of them really gave me any advice." He said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, getting advice from girls who look like they've seen a bit too many men from their clothes while being drunk off your ass is a wonderful fuckin' idea." She said sarcastically glaring at him

"I'm not drunk…If I was drunk I wouldn't be able to do this to you." He said before he kissed her on the lips moving his free hand down her side until he got to her skirt.

He then made it so her legs were around him and he pushed himself into her into the door. She moaned softly as she stared at him shocked. She didn't kiss him back nor did she try to get out of what he was doing to her. She didn't know whether or not he was just yanking her chain or not. She had always loved him...it was the simple fact that she didn't know whether or not he had loved her back seriously or not. Then it hit her she moved her head away from him and she then stared at him seriously.

"Bakura, if you really are sober and if you really do love me...I...I want you to come with me to my band practice and tell me that you love me in front of Duke, Ryou and Tristan. They've been constantly trying to get to me since we started the band."

He instantly held on to her tightly and pushed her closer into the door.

"Ryou has tried to get to you Viven?"

She nodded his head.

"He knew I've always loved you...Hell I'll do more than just tell you that I love you in front of them. I'll give them a reason to back away from you." He said seriously

"Oh really now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

She was very curious on what he would do in front of them. "What would you do in front of your brother and his 'friends'?" She asked

"First I'd start off by kissing you like this." He said placing his free hand on her cheek and kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back and she felt him move himself closer to her.

"Then I'd pull you closer to me and I'd keep my hands on your hips so they'd know you're mine and only mine."

"What if that doesn't work out all that well?" She asked curiously

"Then I have other ideas, but I don't want to tell you everything love...It'd ruin the surprise." He said with a grin

"Fair enough...S-So are you going to let me go or what?"

He thought for a minute before he smirked at her. "I think you owe me for being rude to me on my birthday."

"So, what do you want from me huh? You can't have my virginity you already know that's been gone from me." She said curiously

"I know, the next time I see that ass of a brother of yours I'm going to make sure he knows just how important you really are." He said annoyed a bit

She blushed a bit as she smiled sadly at him. "...My brother was killed two months ago from the gang he was in."

"I know you cared about him, but he deserved what he got."

She nodded her head. "I'm just glad that you turned him down. I never want to ever see you as part of a gang Bakura."

He let go of her hands and he immediately got her to hug him tightly.

"I never want to lose you to something as stupid as a gang fight. It has taken a toll on my family as it is, I don't want to lose anyone else who is dear to me because of it." She said sadly

He made her look to him and he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as tears went down her face. She held on to him tighter not wanting to ever let him go.

"You won't lose me that easily." He said before he opened the door to her home and pushed her inside.

She held on to him tighter, not liking the fact that he had opened her house door. He smirked at how tight she had wrapped herself around him. He knew that she could feel just how badly he wanted her and he wanted her to always realize that she'd always be just his from the affect that she had on him. He knew where her bedroom was and he kicked the door close behind him. He carried her to her bedroom before he kissed her heatedly on the lips. She kissed him back and moved herself against him as he took her blouse off of her then her bra just as quickly.

"I'm going to show you how your first time should have been...and also what I've always wanted to do to you when we were in high school." He said as he stripped her of her skirt and panties.

She blushed as she looked up to him nervously. She took the black hair band out of her Red and black colored hair knowing that some of it would go over her hazel eyes as she pushed him down. He growled a bit at it knowing he'd lose control of his crush. She only smiled a bit at him before she kissed him and took his dress shirt off of his shoulders after unbuttoning it. She trailed her hands down his chest as she smiled up to him. Even while being on top of him, she was still shorter than him. She shook her head before she moved off of him a bit to take his pants off of him. She blushed a bit when she saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He laughed a bit before he pushed her down and kissed her cheek.

"Did you really think I'd wear anything under my pants when I knew I'd spend the entire day with you Viven?" He asked rhetorically

She only blushed a deeper red as she stared into his blue eyes. "Y-You knew you'd do this with me?"

"Naturally, after I would have asked you out...But I know that you'll be mine anyways since I'm not letting you have a choice in the matter. Your brother's idiocy made me wait a few years before I asked you out. I didn't want it to be for sympathy for you losing something that should have been mine in the first place." He said as his right hand traveled from her shoulder down her right breast to her side into the inner part of her thigh.

He kissed her again as he pushed a finger inside of her making her gasp and moan as he moved it inside of her. He groaned at her sound as he continued to move his fingers inside of her making her moan into the kiss until her hands went from his chest to around his neck. She needed him to know just how much she needed him. He got the gist when she began to move her hips into him, he added another finger getting a content moan from her and her deepening the kiss. He smirked and he moved his fingers faster only to get her to moan louder.

"B-Ba..Bakura." She moaned breaking the kiss.

"This is just as bad as I feel right now for you, I want you so damn bad that it's amazing that I haven't just fucked you yet." He said softly in her ear as he added another finger not stopping what he was doing to her

"I want you too...P-Please! B-Bakura!" She moaned loudly

"Are you sure about that? I don't want you to tell me that I've hurt you because of your stubbornness." He said slowing down a bit

She whined before she pushed him down pinning both of his arms down. "I'm dead fuckin' serious about it Bakura."

He smirked before he smiled at her. "Are you really that desperate for me to fuck you?"

She didn't answer him verbally, she only let go of his hands and let him sit up a bit as she went directly on top of him before going straight down on him. He groaned as he held on to her hips placing his head straight on her shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that." He said as he looked into her eyes

She only smirked at him. "Oh really...am I suppose to be afraid of you Bakura?" She said as she moved on top of him.

He held on to her hips tighter as he moaned into her neck. "V-Viven...I always thought of you as a submissive girl..N-Not switch."

"Never judge a girl by how they act." She said before she made it so he was on top of her with a smirk. "You procrastinate too damn much, I just gave you a head start love."

He growled a bit at her before he moved out of her to go back inside of her like he had his fingers. She held on to him tightly as she moaned loudly. It was then his turn to smirk as he saw her body arch itself into him offering itself to him as her head tilted back from the pleasure that he was giving her. He continued to move faster and harder into her until she screamed in ecstasy. Her small nails went into his back as he groaned from the pain. He figured he got the weak part of her, he smirked and he kept moving in the same spot over and over again until neither one could move. Which then he collapsed on top of her tiredly. She giggled a bit as he lied on her breasts.

"It tired you out that much kitty cat?" She teased

"How many bloody times must I tell you that not to call me that Viven?" He said glaring at her

"But you do look like one especially when you're pissed off." She said with a smirk

He got up enough to pin her arms above her head and he kissed her heatedly on the lips. She kissed him back before she moaned at him moving unintentionally inside of her.

"Call me that again see what happens to you." He said seriously to her

"Call you what Kitty?" She said innocently.

He growled and glared at her as he roughly began to move in and out of her holding her wrists tighter while kissing her neck biting it slightly as he did. He didn't listen to her begging or pleading, even though it was a bit humorous to hear her wanting him to stop. He didn't stop until she was totally passed out. He lied down next to her content on what he had done. She should know now to never _EVER_ call him kitty. He knew that Mairk Ishtar started the joke and he knew that Viven heard Mairk call him that and that he almost killed Mairk for it. But she also knew he wouldn't ever physically hit her, its something that his gentlemen side of him drew the line at. Plus he knew that would have lost his chance with her then too. He didn't like the thought of that. So looking at Viven sleeping made him smile as he held on to her as he slept.

The next day Viven woke up before Bakura and she saw that his arms were around her possessively. She blushed as she looked at how they were. She swore that the night before was just a dream, but it wasn't. Bakura actually told her that he loved her and they had sex twice too. She still felt sore from the last time he fucked her. He literally fucked her senseless, which she honestly didn't mind. What she did mind was how he kept her really close to him when she needed to go. She turned herself around to face him before she placed her hand on his bare chest. She smiled at how cute he looked when he slept before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back almost instantly; he also pulled her closer moving one of her legs on top of his making him go inside of her.

"B-Bakura..."

"You aren't getting off that easily." He said sleepily

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about last night, you fell asleep on me." He said glaring down at her

"Hey it was getting late and I'm already late to band practice." She said whining

"You can't call it off can you?"

She shook her head. "It's just one of those things I can't control."

He sighed and got up from the bed. "Then minus well get dressed, I don't think you want to hear them bitching too much at you."

She smiled and she kissed his cheek. The two of them got dressed and went to where her band was waiting for her. Duke was the first to say anything.

"Took you long enough…and you tell us to be on time."

"Oh shut it you play boy, she has a good reason to be late. I spent her too much last night." Yami Bakura said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Viven's waist.

Ryou looked to her sadly. "S-So you're actually with him now?"

"Yes, now don't try to flirt with _MY_ girl. Or I'll have to stab you with my beautiful knife that I have stashed in my room." Yami said as he glared as his brother

-end of story-

Rinaangstadt:….So this ended a bit more differently than I wanted…But oh wells


End file.
